Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls in High S
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: The Tokugawa Company, Angel Company,Mibu Company, and Sanada Company are all rich companies but still against each other. Their teenage kids are going wild and falling in love? Also, some group of people been stealing from Japan's banks. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Freshmens

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: All about High School

By:Lady Danielle and the Samurai Hot Girls

* * *

**Teachers Vs. Students**

In Kyoto, deep in the rich part of town, there was the biggest manshion out of them all and it belongs to 6 girls. These girls lived alone. Each of them was good at something in their own special way. The name of the family was called the 'Angels'. But, some of them don't stick by the name meaning they are not angels at all times. Anyway, the girls are named Yuya, Danielle, Ceara, Ashley, Michelle, and Sophia. They all are starting their new high school called 'Kyoto HS' as freshmen's or should I saw Frenchwoman's.

Now, the house has 8 bedrooms along with 7 bathrooms, one large kitchen that can fit a whole family, large living room, a huge yard with a in ground swimming pool. Also there is a guesthouse in the yard as well but they leave that for their pets. Around this huge area are flowers and a tall large gate to keep unwanted people out.

In the house now they are getting ready for school. The school starts at 8:00 and now it is 7:37. They are in their rooms dressing now, if not they are running back in forth looking for something.

"Danielle. Ashley, Where is my hair dryer?" yelled Yuya while walking around with a wet hair.

"I don't know!" yelled Danielle and Ashley at the same time.

"So, can I have a little help please!" she yelled.

Danielle came out of her room wearing her school uniform. Blue skirt, a white button up shirt with a blue collar, and had white legions on.

"You baby." She held her hand up and red smoke came out. It dried Yuya's air.

"Happy?"

"**Yes**." She then walked down the stairs. "I'm going and taking the Limo."

"Wait, Yuya!" Michelle then Sophia came running out their rooms and down stairs.

So, Michelle, Sophia, and Yuya left the house.

"Ashley, are you ready?" asked Danielle while walking down the stairs slowly. "It's 7: 40."

Ashley ran out the room, past Danielle on the stairs, and out the door.

"Wait!" Danielle ran after her.

Outside, the Limo just went out the gate and down the road. Ashley and Danielle ran to the garage and took out their motorcycles.

"Michelle's damn motorcycle is blocking mines." Whined Danielle. "I'm getting a ride with you." She took her helmet and hopped on the back of Ashley's.

"Hold on tight." She said to Danielle.

"Not to fast earthier." She warned.

"Whatever." She drove it out of the gate and down the block.

"This is way over the limit Ashley!" yelled Danielle.

"So." She smiled. "It's fun."

She went on the highway and past the girls Limo while Danielle waved.

"Damn this pick up truck! It's going to slow." Said Ashley while speeding up.

"Ashley don't!" yelled Danielle.

Ashley drove on the back of the truck, on top then over back on the road.

"That was fun." Smiled Danielle. "You are a speed demon."

"I know." She went off the highway. "It's 7:43. We are in perfect timing."

"Hey, guys." A jeep came by with boys in it. "Nice ride."

They were 7 boys in it. The one that was driving had long black hair and blue eyes. In the front passenger seat was another boy with amber eyes and shirt sliver hair. The others in the back seat were one with long red hair and red eyes. The one next to him had long silver hair and amber eyes. The next one had short blond hair, a patch over his right eye and looked very man like. The last one had short sliver hair and red and blue eyes.

"Nice Jeep." Smiled Ashley while speeding up a little.

"Where do you think you're going?" he speeds up on the side of them. "Now I got you."

In front of Ashley was a much bigger truck with no ramp.

"You are not playing fair." Said Ashley while speeding up more. The guys wouldn't let them get in front of them.

"You better slow down." Said the one with red hair.

Ashley was doing 85 for the moment then back down to 75.

"Hand on."

Danielle hung on tight to Ashley.

Ashley pulled up the motorcycle and it road on the back of the truck then road on their jeep then back on the road. They were riding back wards on a lane with cars going the opposite way.

"She has moved." Smiled the front silver head.

"Shut up." Ashley looked in the back of her to see were she was going.

"Where going to die." Cried Danielle.

"Shut the hell up." She turned around in the right way then went in front of their jeep.

"Damn you bitches!" Danielle stuck her middle finger up while Ashley turned the corner to their new school. They saw the Limo in front all ready and everyone was watching.

Ashley slowed down and went in the parking lot. The boys behind them park besides them.

They both got up from the motorcycle and started to unbuckle their helmets.

"Not bad." Said the one with the long hair. "Where are you guys from?"

"First thing," Danielle took off her helmet.

"The guys are girls." Said the red head.

"Were girls, **got it**!" said Ashleywhile taking the helmet off. "We have all the proof in world to be girls."

"Big proofs." He smiled and looked at their chest. "They are probably fake."

Danielle and Ashley walked away with their book bags and helmet towards the Limo.

Michelle, Yuya, and Sophia got out then it pulled off.

"That was so cool Ashley." Smiled Sophia. "Dangerous but cool."

"How did you get here before us?" asked Danielle.

"We took the back streets." Answered Michelle while walking away.

All five girls walked down the lane at the same time in one sideline. Everyone was watching them and mostly the boys.

"So, what class do you have first?" asked Yuya while asking the others first.

"Swimming is my first." Smiled Ceara.

"Gym." Signed Danielle.

"So do I." Smiled Yuya at Danielle.

"Science Lab: Chemistry." Answered Ashley.

"History." Answered Sophia and Michelle.

"We have first class together." Smiled Sophia.

"And second class!" said Michelle. "Well, at lease I'm with one of the smart sister."

"Thank you Michely." Said Sophia.

"**Don't** call me that **ever** again."

The rest of the girls glared at them. "Bitch."

They walked in the hallway.

"Well, see you at Lunch time since that is the thing we have together." Said Ceara.

"I'll go with you Yuya since our lockers are near each other." Said Danielle.

The girls split up in the hallway.

"203 should be around her somewhere." Looked around Yuya.

"There where that girl is." Pointed Danielle.

They walked over and saw that the girl was putting her stuff in Yuya's locket.

"Excuse me but this my locker." Said Yuya.

"I like this one better since." She looked at Yuya. "You can have that one near the bathroom.

The boys with long red hair and long black hair came over. Danielle started to put her stuff in her other locker.

"I'm going to ask you nicely." Said Yuya while taking a deep breath. "Can you **please** move your stuff from **my** locker?"

"No." the girl slams the locker the locker close and walked away.

"Fine." Yuya punched the lock off, opened it, and pushed all her stuff out. "These books can be my step stool then."

The girl back over and screamed in Yuya's face. "Put the damn books back in the locker slut!"

The whole student body stared at her.

"Man, she can yell." Said Danielle while digging in her ear.

"Say it. Don't spry it." Yuya wiped her face.

"Go to the nurse and see if you have flees." Laughed Danielle.

"I might end up getting a shot instead." Said Yuya while putting her books in the locker.

The girl put her hand in Yuya's locker and Yuya grabbed her risk.

"Ow, that hurts."

"No shit." She pushed her hand back and she fell on the floor. "Now, you go to your **right** locker." She said while placing a lock on her locker.

"That's it!" she got up and punched Yuya in the face but Danielle grabbed her hand. She used her other hand then Danielle caught it again.

"Come on, let's play nice." She smiled. "This is our first day so let's make it our best."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Danielle Angel and you are picking on my sister." She giggled low. "Let's be lady like." She lay on Yuya's shoulder. "OK?" she said while her eyes turned red then back blue.

The girl let go, picked up her books, and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Yuya.

"I couldn't let you loose on her." She got up from her shoulder and put her hands at her side. "You would have killed her."

"She would have deserved is," smiled Yuya. "She should have never but her damn books in my locker."

"Shorty got mouth." Said a guy's mouth.

Danielle looked to her right and saw two guys from the jeep.

"Are these real?" asked one with red hair while groping Yuya in the chest and up her skirt.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Yep, they are real." He squeezed tighter.

Yuya could feel his hand rubbing her outside panties. She stepped down on his foot.

"Damn it." He let go then got slapped in the face. "Wench."

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" yelled Yuya while walking away with Danielle.

"You never learn Kyo." Smiled the one with long black hair.

"Yukimura, shut the hell up." He growled. "Most girls like that."

RIIINNGG…!

"See you at Gym Kyo." Said Yukimura while running down the hall. "Don't be late."

* * *

Ceara: Swimming… 

Ceara just came out of the girl's locker room and now sitting on a near by bench with other girls. She was the only one with a one piece on. The boys on the other side were looking at the girls in their suits.

"It's so hot down here." Complained Ceara to her self.

"I know," said a girl next to her. "I'm getting heat rash all ready." She smiled. "I'm Risa.

"Ceara."

"So, Ceara, how does it feel to be a freshmen to you?"

"It's going pretty well." She looked at the boys. "We really don't have cute boys here." She then signed.

"We have a few." Said Risa while pointing. "There is that guy over their, Shinrei and that Goth over their Shindara."

"Don't point!"

"Sorry." She put her hand down.

"Well, you are right about that though." She got up and did a little stretch. "Not bad for a Goth." She giggled.

The swimming teacher came in and blew a whistle. It was a she.

"Hello, am you're swimming teacher for this school year and my name is Miss. Kelly and **yes** I am American."

'We never asked that.' Thought Ceara.

"Today, we are just going to have fun today meaning we are just going to play around." She took off her jacket. "But first, I want my scholarship students enter the pool. Ceara Angel, Shindara, and Shinrei."

Ceara put on her cap and jumped in the pool then came up at the edge.

"OK, I want 3 laps from each of you." She took out her clock. "Starting now!"

They were off and all three were in the lead.

Few seconds later…

They came back on their 3 lap and their time was the same.

"Amazing." Said Miss. Kelly.

Ceara sat on the side between them two. "Way to go." She said to them.

"You are fast for a girl." Said Shinrei.

"This is my first time ending with a draw and a girl." Said Shindara.

"There is a first time for everything, right?" she smiled at him.

"Ceara," said Shinrei.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy after school?"

"It depends when I get back home."

"7:00?"

"All right." She jumped back in the water.

"Now, you know I was going to ask her." Growled Shindara.

"It's not my fault you are so slow." He smiled while jumping in the water.

* * *

**Danielle and Yuya: Gym class…**

Gym class was taking place on the outside in the backfield. Now, the girls were mixed up with the girls instead of being separated. Yuya and Danielle were sitting on the bottom bench talking.

"I love Gym class." Smiled Danielle while sitting Indian style on the bench. "I can't wait!"

"The pain." Whined Yuya while lying back.

"You know what they say 'No plain no gain'." She laughed.

"No, I'm talking about that guy with the red hair this morning." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He squeezed too hard."

"Poor baby." She smiled. "You want me to rub them?"

"Danielle, don't act like a lesbian on me or any other girl you see." She sat up.

"I won't." she looked around. "What's going on up there?"

Yuya looked and saw girls and some gay guys around the two boys they saw in the hallway earlier.

"Looking at him makes me sick." Turned back around Yuya.

"I wonder what is taking the gym teacher so long." looked around again.

"Hello, Miss. Angel." Said a man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

'Damn he's cute' she blushed then stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Gym teacher Mr. Muramasa." He smiled then walked away.

"He is so cute." She blushed pink.

"Hello class!" he went in front of them. "The names Mr. Muramasa and I am your new Gym teacher for the rest of the school year and maybe for summer school."

"I never failed Gym and never will." Said Danielle.

"Good, Miss. Danielle." He smiled at her. "Then you will start with the test that will be given today."

"What!"

"You never fail Gym so you should have no problems doing this for me," she took her hand and helped her up from the bench. "I want you to do Push ups and stop when you feel like it."

"Push ups are easy." Said Yuya.

"Good so you can join her Miss. Angel." He turned to Yuya.

"I'm fine here."

"Come on since you think it's so easy."

Yuya got up and then sat on the grass next to Danielle.

'A teacher from hell.' She thought. 'I'll show him besides I have to work out for tonight.'' she smiled.

"All right girls, on your fist and tip toes."

"Fist?" questioned Danielle.

"Fist." He smiled.

Yuya and Danielle tucked in their shorts then got on their tiptoes and fists.

"Go."

'1: Damn him.' Said Yuya while pulling up. '2: Damn him.'

'3: He is so cute but deadly.' She smiled. 'I wonder how old he is. Wait, I can't date my teacher.'

The students started counting when they got to 30. Not one sweat was on their bodies.

"They are stronger then I thought for a couple of girls." Smiled Kyo.

"Yep." Agreed Yukimura. "That Danielle girl is cute."

"Yuya is the same." Grinned Kyo. "I know she's not going out with anyone."

"Please Kyo." Said another boy. "A girl like that should be groped but treated right."

"Shut the hell up Kyoshiro."

"Please, I am way prettier and hotter then them two." Said a girl.

"Jealous, Miss. Okuni?" questioned Yukimura.

"No!"

"Sounds like it," Smiled Kyo.

"It's just I can't let them be taking me Kyo away from me." Okuni said while leaning on Kyo's shoulder.

"Get the hell off woman." Growled Kyo. "Didn't I tell you it was over between me and you?"

"I can change your mine." She put her hands in back of his shirt then in it. "I can give you a night to remember."

"Back off bitch." He took her hand and gave it back to her. "Don't touch me ever again."

"They are some tough chicks." Smiled Yukimura. "They just stoped at 98."

Danielle and Yuya sat laid down on the grass.

"I'm not doing those tonight." Said Yuya.

"That was fun." Smiled Danielle.

"Well done girls and now everyone can play." Smiled Mr. Muramasa. "Since this is our first class I want all of you to have fun."

The students got off the bench and went towards the wooden swords on the field.

A shadow came over Yuya and Danielle and they opened their eyes and saw the boys from the hallway.

"They're back." Smiled Danielle.

"Go away." Whined Yuya.

"You need a hand to get up?" asked Yukimura towards Danielle.

"I'm sorry, I don't take a boys hand if I don't know his name."

"The names Yukimura Sanada and that is my friend Kyo." He looked at Kyo.

"Danielle Angel." She took his hand and was pulled up.

'He smells good.' She thought while smiling. 'Cherry blossoms.'

Yuya got up on her own and walked over towards the wooden swords with Kyo right behind her.

"What is you problem?" she turned around and asked him. "Are you following me?"

"No, I'm going to the wooden swords." He said while walking pass her. "You have a nice ass." He grabbed her ass.

"Pervert." She grabbed one. "How about this? If I beat you in a sword fight you will leave me alone but if you win—

"I get a date with you tonight and I get to keep you as long as I want." He grins. "Deal?"

"Deal!" she took a few steps back then turned around to him that was a few feet away. "Ready?"

"Ladies first."

"Right!" she charged at him.

When she got closer Kyo moved and tried to hit her in the back but she turned around and stopped him.

"You're good."

"I practice." She hit at his neck but her blocked with his sword. "You must too." She jumped back.

"**This is going to be fun**." Said Kyo with an evil grin on his face.

"You're telling me?"

They both charged at each other at once.

Danielle and Yukimura were sitting on the side with other students.

"She's doing pretty good." Smiled Danielle. "But I can't let her have all the fun." She got up and picked up a wooden sword. "I want to play too."

"I'll play with you." Said a guy with a patch over his right eye. "The names Bontenmaru but they call me 'One- Eye Bontenmaru- Sama."

"What even." She threw him a sword. "Let's go."

"Like Kyo said, _ladies first_." He smiled.

"Does this counts for special attacks?"

"Do you have one for me? Go on ahead."

"All right," she placed he tip of the sword towards the ground and slides it up with her pointer finger and middle saying. "The Mumyojin School Death Blade…" she sticked him. "MIZUCHI!" she appeared behind him.

"What was that?" smiled Bontenmaru. "That was—

"You feel it too **don't** you?" she turned around to him. "The voice of the wind."

Bontenmaru looked at her then three cuts showed up on each shoulder. He fell in defeat.

"That was impressive." Said Bontenmaru while lying on his back. "Small cuts but big damage."

"Thank you and sorry." She laughed. "I just don't know my own strength sometimes."

Bontenmaru got up. "You have earns my full respect."

"Same here."

"Why so cheerful?" asked Yukimura.

"I am always am," She sat down next to him. "I'm not taking anything if you think that."

"Now, I know you." He went in her face.

"In my face." She pushed his face away. "I need space. Gross." She found his nasty spit on her hand. "

"You taste good." He smiled.

"You Sanada's." she growled then got up. "I can't stand you."

"What do you mean '**You Sanada's'?**" he got up and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she tried to let go but he kept a good grip. "I said **Let go!**" she elbowed him in the neck and he let go and fell on the floor.

"She kicked your ass." Said a guy with a tiger red strips bandanna.

"**Shut up Tora!" **

Just then Yuya and Kyo's were still going at it.

"No, girl will beat me? Never!" he grin

"You look tired." She smiled. "The end is near."

The hit swords a few times then Yuya's sword ended next to Kyo's neck and his sword ended the same place.

"Draw." Said Mr. Muramasa. "I'm impressed."

"I still won't leave you alone." Grin Kyo.

Yuya hit him on the neck and he fell.

"I win." She dropped her sword then put the sword back.

"That was still a draw." Said Kyo.

"Those girls are hot and skilled with a sword." Said Yukimura.

* * *

**Sophia and Michelle: History class…**

The history teacher was a guy with different color eyes red and blue. Sophia and Michelle sat across from each other.

"Now, I am Mr. Migeira and I am your History." He smiled. "For today I want to go over in your, text books, the war called Sekigahara. Does anyone know Era it took place?"

No hands went up.

"If you don't raise your hand I'm going to call on you anyway."

Everyone in the class hands went up.

"Good." He smiled then looked around. "I know your name…Um… Michelle."

"The Sengoku Era." She answered.

"Now, can you tell us a little about it?"

"I know a little."

"Well, explain then."

"It was the time known as the Sengoku era. I think the west and east. I'm not sure. Anyway, A roar of combat echoed like thunder. Countless lives were lost in a torrent of blood. Among the soldiers were many master swordsmen, those who lived by the Way of the Sword." She pauses. "Never mind, I don't know a clue about it," She smiled. "Sorry, my History is must have left me over the summer."

"Fine, since of Miss. Angels lack in history. All of you will have homework writing about Sekigahara. Lucky for you I just want 1 paragraph."

"How about if one of us can tell you about it?" asked Sophia.

"Then I will cancel the homework." He stood up and went around his desk and looked at Sophia. "Anyone will like to try?"

"I will." Said Sophia.

"Fire away," he smiled. "Let's see if you can do better then your sister."

"Damn you." Said Michelle under her breath.

"What was that Miss. Michelle?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I heard you."

"Michelle, don't." said Sophia. "The battle of Sekigahara was taking place in the Sengoku era, in the fall, and the year was 1600. This battle ended the years of civil war in Japan. Following Sekigahara, all Japan would be ruled by one Shogun. As we see in our books that Shogun was Ieyasu Tokugawa. Anyway—

Ring!

"Their goes the bell and now, you all don't have the homework assessment except Michelle." He looked at her.

"Whatever."

"2 pages."

"All right." She got up. "Whatever."

"Written on loose-leaf paper."

"Sure." She left the class. "Asshole." She said under her breath.

"See ya, Mr. Migeira." Said Sophia while running out into the hallway to Michelle. "That was nothing like you Michelle." She looked at Michelle reading an anime. "That's what you were doing?"

"I couldn't help it," She smiled. "I love **DNAngel**!" she smiled.

"That isn't like you."

The walked past the principal office and saw Ashley sitting with a boy with silver hair next to her.

"Yo, Ash." Said Sophia.

"What did you do?" signed Michelle. "On your first day of school?"

"Looks who talking." Smiled Sophia.

"I…" she looked at the boy next to her. "**We** blew a few glasses in the Science Lab and a model for body parts."

"An the computer." Said the boy. "I can't pay for that stuff."

"It's all right Sasuke." Ashley pats Sasuke on the back. "I'll pay for it instead."

"That won't be fair."

"It was my fault in the beginning because I was the one who dared you to put the fire up on 1,000 degrees." She smiled. "I'll do it."

"…"

"Chill out dude." She smiled. "I'll just tell them it was my fault."

"See you at lunch Ashley." Said Michelle and Sophia while walking away.

"Bye." She waved.

* * *

**Lunch Time: In the History room…**

Migeira was on his computer looking up some facts on Japans wars until her was interrupted by the door opening.

"Excuse me Mr. Migeira?"

A girl with long blacks hair and pretty figured came in.

"Miss. Okuni, what brings you here?"

Okuni had a lunch box in her hand. She closed the door, locked it and pulled down the shade.

"You know why am here Mr. Migeira." She smiled then went over to him and sat on his lap.

"Okuni, I told you not in school." He smiled.

"I'm just having lunch with my teacher. Nothing big." She kissed him and he kissed back.

* * *

**In the lunch room:**

The girls sat outside, on school grounds, under the tree eating their lunch.

"This sushi is good." Smiled Danielle while eating it. "Not bad for school lunch."

"You can have mine." Said Michelle while placing the sushi in her lunch box. "Knock your self out."

"Sophia, is that wise to eat those red peppers at once?" questioned Yuya while looking at her sister with 4 hot peppers on her chopsticks.

"Let her go for the water fountain if the hell do I care." Smiled Ashley. "Now, where is he?"

"Who's who?" asked Yuya.

"Sasuke, he said he will join us for lunch." She leaned back on the tree.

"So, Danielle you have Health class after?" asked Sophia.

"We all do." Answered Ceara.

"You've been quiet Cece." Smiled Danielle. "And you have that look on your face."

"She's been asked out." Smiled Ashley while taking outs her Gameboy SP and started to play.

"His names Shinrei." She smiled. "Behind you on, last table on right, and white head."

They looked then back at each other. "**_DAMN._**" They then giggled.

"Talk about cute." Smiled Sophia.

* * *

**The boys table inside the school**

Kyo, Kyoshiro, Bontenmaru, Sasuke, Benitora, Yukimura, and other boys were eating near a big window that had the girls under the tree in sight.

"I have to go you guys." Said Sasuke while getting up.

"Where too?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Ashley invited me to have lunch with them." He said while getting up, taking his tray, and leaving. "See ya."

"The little devil gets invite to a girls group before me?" said Benitora. "What's with those chicks?"

"I don't need an invitation." Smiled Kyo while getting up then he was pushed back down.

"Hey you guys."

"Okuni, I told you not to touch me," growled Kyo.

"I'm having a freshmen** Pool** party on Friday and I want you guys to come." She took out envelopes and past it to each guy. "Be there."

"All right." Smiled Yukimura.

"Thanks for the invite Okuni." Smiled Kyoshiro.

"Now, to give it to the new girls." She looked outside. "**My** Sasuke is all ready over there! No!"

Benitora put red peppers in his mouth and Bontenmaru watched his eyes tear up.

"Damn that was good." Smiled Benitora.

"You like spicy stuff." Smiled a guy.

"It takes a real man to eat a full red pepper." Smiled Benitora. "Saizo, you try." He pastes one over to him.

"Luckily I am not a man yet." He pushed it back over to him.

"Give me that shit." Said a boy that looked like Kyo but with a younger face.

"Kei you can't handle that." Smiled his brother Ken that had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up." He took it in his mouth and started tearing. "Oh shit. Oh, shit!" he got up and ran out the lunchroom holding his mouth.

The boys started to laugh.

"Hey, where's my home boy?" looked around Kyo. "Sesshoumaru?"

"He's sitting with the girls under the tree." Pointed Saizo.

* * *

**Back to girls…**

Sasuke was watching Ashley play the gameboy and both listening to music on one headphone. Sasuke was blushing at first because they are cheek to cheek and ear to ear.

Sesshomaru came over here and started to flirt with Michelle. At first she wasn't buying it but she thought that you can't a silver head these days.

"So, Michelle." Said Sesshomaru while putting his arms around her waist (Michelle) and pull her between his legs from the back. "Are you doing anything Friday?"

Okuni came over and sat. "Yes she is." She gave them each envelopes. "Hey, I'm Okuni No Izumo and I'm inviting all the cool freshmen to my Freshmen Pool Party this Friday afternoon. We do have a half a day Friday so I decided to hold it then." She said while giving an invite to each.

"Didn't know we were so famous." Said Danielle while putting the invitation in her bag. "I'll be there." She got up and looked around. "I'm taking this to my locker so I won't loose it. See ya."

"I'll come with you." Said Yuya. "It's about 3 minutes until class starts so we can just meet you all in Health there."

Danielle and Yuya both went inside to the main lunchroom then headed towards the door until some senior's girls stopped them.

"Excuse us." Smiled Danielle.

"**No**, who do you think you sluts are?" said a cheerleader while standing in front of the main doors.

"We see that door isn't working." Smiled Danielle while turning around but she saw others coming towards them.

Michelle, Sophia, Okuni, and Ashley entered the lunchroom, which was very quiet now, and went over to Danielle and Yuya.

"Today is not our day." Signed Michelle.

"Oh, I know you!" smiled Danielle. "You're the girl from this morning in the hallway fighting over a damn locker."

"You're right." Smiled Yuya. "The one that was being such a **bitch**."

"After school I'm finishing the work with you and none of your slut sisters are going to do about It." She went in her face.

"I think you all ready did with that breath of yours." Said Yuya while backing up.

Everyone in the lunchroom laughed then stopped.

"Why wait later?" asked Yuya while going in the middle of the lunchroom. "Come in get be if you have beef with me so much." She looked down at a pizza on the floor and smiled.

The cheerleader was so angry that her face was red. She looked at Yuya and then walked to her.

"This will be fun." Smiled Ashley.

"About this door," looked Michelle at the Jocks and other Cheerleaders that was blocking the door.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Smiled Sophia.

Yuya was looking at the cheerleader took her stand in a few feet in front of her. She took out black gloves that had spikes on it.

"I can't really do anything in a skirt but I'm ready for you." She smiled. "First move, you."

Ring!

The students were still watching.

"I have no time for this." Said Yuya while placing her foot on the pizza slice. "Here, have a pizza." She kicked the pizza in her face and went over to her.

Two jocks and cheerleaders came flying from the doorway were Danielle, Michelle, Sophia, and Ashley was laughing.

The pizza fell off her face and she hit Yuya in the stomach.

"Ow." She said in a careless way. "Since you hit me first and messed up my shirt I get to hit you back." She smiled then kicked her on the side. She fell on the ground on top of the jocks.

The whole lunchroom started to clap and cheer. Yuya ran over to the doors then ran out with the other girls.

"You all are going to be late for class." Said Sophia while the door close.

The student body looked at each other then ran out the lunchroom.

* * *

**Health class…**

The girls were all ready in the classroom sitting together except Ashley and Michelle because they were sitting with their friends or should I saw **boyfriend** for Michelle and Sesshomaru.

Kyo, Shindara, Yukimura, Kei, Bontenmaru, Benitora, Ken, Kyoshiro, and other students came in.

There was teacher was a male teacher. Once the door was close he started to talk.

"First things first, I don't want girls sitting together in a group or boys so I want the roads the be in boy girl order." He smiled. "By the way, I'm Mr. Love."

Yuya ended up sitting between Kyo and Kyoshiro. Danielle sat between Bontenmaru and Yukimura, Sophia and Benitora, and Saizo next to a girl name Kara.

"All right, today class we are going to watch a video and talking about **Sex** or **Making Love**." He sat on his desk. "Now you see why they call me Mr. Love." He smiled.

"This is my kinda topic." Smiled Kyo then looked at Yuya. "Are you a virgin?"

"That is none of your **damn** business." She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher.

"First things first, I know all of you are virgins because you all are not married." He said while turning the TV on. "I want you all to be mature and if you think you all are going to throw up get out now."

Some students got out.

"This is going to be a long Health class." Signed Danielle.

"You're telling me?" questioned Yuya. "I'm sitting next to a pervert."

"Today is just not your day Yuya." Giggled Ashley.

"Now," he went over to the light switch and turn off the lights. "Can one of you put the shades down?"

"I'll do it." Said Yuya while getting up.

"I will be right back." Said the teacher while leaving the room

"Hmm, good in the back and the front." Grinned Kyo while getting up and looking at Yuya's butt.

Yuya was putting the shades down and her back then met Kyo's front. She can feel his arousing her had.

"You feel it don't you?" he smiled then held her close to him.

Yuya started to growl under her breath.

Okuni got up and pulled Yuya away from him. "Kyo, how can you do that?" she looked at him. "To me?"

Mr. Love came back in and Yuya went back in her seat along with the Kyo and Okuni.

In the back of the classroom…

"What size you wear?" asked Kei to a girl.

"Excuse Me." she looked at him.

"She looks like a B26." Smiled Ken.

The girls' face turned red.

"I'm right aren't I?" asked Ken while breathing on her neck. "It's all right. No one is perfect besides I like small." He moved closer to her. "But me, I'm pretty big."

"Huh?" she looked down and saw Kei rubbing her legs all the way up to her skirt.

"How would you like to become a non virgin?" asked Kei.

She turned red as she felt Ken's hand in her shirt going slowly towards her chest.

"Don't worry, we will have protection and be gentle."

Bontenmaru and others were looking and laughing.

Mr. Love started the video and it showed teenagers about their age sitting on a bed kissing and removing their shirts and clothing.

"Making love is a wonderful thing isn't it?" asked Yukimura while looking at Danielle.

"It depends if you are really doing it," she turned to him. "I mean, I believe there are 3 ways of having sex. They are **fucking, making love, or plain on sex.**"

'Damn it, I'm getting aroused just be looking at her.' Smiled Yukimura. 'How she explained that, she's still a virgin. Well, I can just change that.'

Ashley and Sasuke were playing their games in the dark. Sesshomaru was kissing on Michelle's neck. Sophia and Benitora were listening to music together. Kyo and Yuya were watching the video. Ken, Kei, and that girl in the back was experiencing sex for them selves. Kyoshiro was focus on a girl on the side of him besides Yuya. She had her hair covering her eyes.

"Hey," he smiled to her. "I'm Mibu Kyoshiro." He smiled.

"Huh?" she looked at him and smiled. "I'm Sakuya."

"That is a beautiful name Miss. Sakuya." He smiled.

"And your is long." She smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't stop."

"Stop what?"

"You're laugh." He smiled. "That is a beautiful laugh I've ever seen."

"I like yours too." She blushed. "Thank you."

"So, are you invited to the Freshmen Pool Party this Friday?"

"Yes."

"Who you like to go with me?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll give you my number." She took out a pad and wrote on it.

"Here." She gave him the number.

"I'll call you."

Shindara and Ceara…

"About that party this Friday," said Shindara.

"You going?"

"Yeah," he looked at her. "Are you going with someone?"

"No, why?"

"Would like to go with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up."

"You have a car?"

"A Saturn."

"All right." She smiled. "I'll give you my address after school."

Yuya switched places with Yukimura so they can talk.

"You girls are invited to the Freshmen Pool Party right?" asked Yukimura.

"Yes." They answered.

"You have an date?" asked Kyo.

"No."

"Danielle, who'd you like too?" asked Yukimura.

"Sure, why not." She smiled.

"Miss, Yuya—" started Kyo.

"No, not with you. You pervert."

Okuni slid over. "Good because he's taking me."

"It's at your house." Said Kyo. "And no I am not."

"It's at my fathers Men's club."

"Aren't you the rich girl." Smiled Yukimura. "She has her own house but you still in 3 place."

"Who's in 1st?" asked Yuya.

"Some manshion owned by some sluts. The manshion takes up the whole block." Said Okuni.

"Who are you calling a slut!" yelled Danielle and Yuya.

"Oh, that's your house?" asked Okuni.

"No shit it is." They said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"That whole things is your?" asked Yukimura.

"Our." Yuya corrected.

"That wolf you have in your backyard belongs to you?" questioned Kyo.

"No, that's Ashley." Answered Danielle.

"We should have a party at your house." Smiled Okuni.

"No way." Smiled Yuya. "Our parents will kill us."

"Come on it's just a pool party." Smiled Yukimura.

"No!" said Yuya and Danielle.

"Besides, the guards wouldn't let you in," said Danielle. "And if they weren't their they put robots out." She said while turning around.

"You girls have a shelter life." Said Kyo. "That's no fun."

"No we don't." said Yuya. "We have normal lives like everyone else."

Mr. Love turned off the video and put the shades up. "This class went better then the other." He went in his desk and took out a small box. "I'm going to pass these condoms out for each of you because I know all of you are having thoughts."

Ring!

Danielle got up, left the room, and slams the door behind her.

"Is she all right?" looked Mr. Love. "Must be sick." He started to pass them around. "Think before you do it."

* * *

**After School…**

Michelle, Ashley, Danielle, Yuya, Ceara, and Sophia were still music class. They were on stage and about to sing. Ceara and Danielle were holding the guitar, Michelle was at the piano, Yuya did the beat station, Ashley was on the microphone, and Ashley was on the drums.

"Ready girls?" asked their teacher. "So what are you going it about?"

"From a new group call Bad Luck" Said Ashley in the microphone. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah." They smiled.

"Let's make this short." Said Ceara.

"Start now Yuya." Said Ashley.

Yuya put on the beat and then they all started.

_With a frightened look in my eyes_

_I take my impatience _

_And I toss it to the capricious winds_

_On the cracked pavement_

Ceara with the guitar

_The signal that melted away_

_Only leaves are scar behind_

Sophia drumming

_Before the sleepy noise erases tomorrow_

_I chase the footsteps, echoing with ambition_

_It won't stop anywhere_

_Ignore the unfulfilled emotions…_

_And get over them_

_In the trembling world of shyness_

_Aim for the escape route_

_Towards the places I'll arrive at_

_I wont a New World!_

_Ceara and Danielle came in front with her guitar playing while Ashley stood on the side _

Students started to come in the auditorium to watch and cheer.

_Danielle and Ceara back up and Ashley came back_

_The tears of quarrels chiseled into the main street_

_Warp the footsteps that I can still hear_

_It won't stop anywhere_

_Ignoring the unfulfilled emotions and get over them_

_In the trebling world of shyness_

_Aim for the escape route_

_Towards the place I'll arrive at_

_I WANT A NEW WORLD!

* * *

_

**Author: I got that song from Gravitation: Hiro and Shuichi in Bad Luck called 'I want a New World'

* * *

**

The students clapped and cheered.

"All right!" cheered Sophia.

"I know about you all but I have a date." Said Ceara while giving the guitar to Danielle. "See ya at 7 or 6." She grabbed her bag and went back stage.

Okuni came up to the stage. "Why don't you all perform for the party on Friday?"

"Nope." They said at once.

"That was great!" yelled some students. "More!"

" No more." Said the teacher. "It was great but still you all have to get out of school."

Ashley jumped of the stage and saw Sasuke holding her back at the entrance. She ran over to him and took her bag.

"You were great." He smiled.

"I was so nervous when the kids started to come in," she cried. "If my brother saw me he would have laughed."

" Why, you can sing perfectly." He said while holding the door open for her from the side of the building.

"My brother is in the music business that's why." She smiled.

"ASHLEY!"

"Huh?" she looked and saw her brother. "Ryuichi!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "You're back from America."

Sasuke started to stare at her brother. "Y-You're him. Your Ryuichi Sakuma."

"The one and only." He laughed then went up to Sasuke.

"Ryuichi this is Sasuke my new friend as school." Giggled Ashley. "Sasuke this is my brother Ryuichi."

"Sorry to ask but, how are you two related?" asked Sasuke. "The last names are different."

"Our father didn't want me to do music because he thought it wasn't Angel family like so I took my mothers old last name and used that." He smiled. "So, Ashley this is your boyfriend?"

"I said **friend!**"

"What ever." He laughed. "I heard you singing and you were great but you had that look on your face when more kids started to show up." He laughed.

"Didn't I tell you Sasuke?" she laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Ryuichi, I'm going to the mall with Sasuke so—

"I'll stay out of your way." He smiled. "I'll let you be with you _new boyfriend_**" **He ran to the before she can hit him.

"See ya." Smiled Sasuke.

"By Sasuke. Ashley." He got in the car and drove off.

"Wow." Smiled Sasuke. "I didn't know he was your brother."

"No one does." She started walking. "You want to go to my house first or take our bookbags with us."

"We can take it with us." He smiled.

"All right." She took his hand and took him to her motorcycle.

Yukimura and the others were there also.

"Here Sasuke." She handed him a helmet.

"Sasuke's getting on his first motorcycle ride." Smiled Yukimura.

"Ashley!" screamed Danielle. "How am I going to get mall?"

"Michelle and Sophia took the Limo." Said Yuya.

"Walk or take the bus." Smiled Ashley while taking off. "See ya tonight."

"You can hop in with us." Smiled Bontenmaru.

"We are going to the mall as well." Smiled Yukimura.

"I rather walk." Said Yuya.

"Shit, not me." she sat in the back seat next to Bontenmaru.

"Danielle!" yelled Yuya.

"I want to go to the mall so—

"Fine." Yuya hopped in and saw next to Kyo. "Oh, no."

"I won't touch you." Said Kyo while looking the other way.

"Let's see how long that will last." Said Yuya while placing her bookbags on her lap.

"Put the bookbags in the back." Said Yukimura. "Ken can you switch places with Danielle."

"I like the front." He got up.

"Well, this is my jeep and I want her in the front with me," he smiled.

Danielle went in the front and put on her seat belt.

"Let's go." Yukimura pulled out the schools parking lot and headed towards the mall.

* * *

**Author: I made it long because I don't know when I'll be writing again. Well, I hope you like it because i do. In the next chater it is all about families running against each other. Yukimura's father, Masayuki, wants him to sleep with a girl from the Angel Company.**

**Well, see you then and i will try to make the next chapter longer then this one.**


	2. All abou Business and Money

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: All about High School 

Chapter 2

B: Lady Danielle

* * *

**It's all about Business and Money**

Danielle, Ken, Kei, Kyo, Yukimura, Yuya, and Bontenmaru were on the highway listening to the radio music on their way to the mall.

"Where did you learn how to play a guitar like that?" questions Bontenmaru. "You girls rocked!" said Kei.

"My brother is in the music business so he taught us all about music." Said Yuya.

"Really, what's his name?" asks Kei.

"Ryuichi." Answered Danielle and Yuya. "Ryuichi Sakuma."

They all laugh.

"What?" question Danielle.

"How can that be and he has a different last name then you?" asks Kyo.

"He took my mothers last name because our father didn't want a music player in the family." Explains Yuya.

"What ever." Smiles Yukimura. "Hey, I'm going to stop at my house before we go to the mall so I can get out of this uniform."

"Good thing I live next to you." Smiles Bontenmaru.

"I feel the same way." Said Kyo. "I feel like a nerd wearing this thing."

"Do you girls have something to wear?" asks Yukimura.

"I brought extra cloths." Said Yuya.

"Yeah." Smile Danielle.

"You can change at my house." Smile Yukimura then went off the high way.

A few minutes later they pulled up towards a big manshion. The gates that let them in said '_Sanada Family_' on it written in gold letters.

"You have a pretty house." Smile Yuya.

"Mines is that big red one over their." Points Kyo to another manshion that is a little bit smaller then Yukimura.

"It's all about red with you, right?" ask Yuya. "What's with the red?" she said while hopping out of the jeep.

Ken and Kei went across the street to another manshion that was the same size as Bontenmaru's house.

"I'll skip the mall today." said Bontenmaru while walking across the street. "Tell me about it tonight you two."

"We are taking our cars." Said Kei and Ken.

"Same here." Smiles Kyo. "Yuya, I want to come with me."

"No way." She whines. "I am not going in your house and change!"

"I'll pick you up then." He grins then went to the house next door.

Yukimura, Danielle, and Yuya went inside Yukimura's house and smile appeared on their faces. It was a big white-floored doorway, living room to the right, kitchen ahead, left was dinning room.

"It's beautiful." Smile Danielle while taking her shoes off with the others.

One of Yukimura's maids came to them, bowed, and smiled. " Welcome back Master Yukimura and welcome friends to the Sanada's household." She looks up and smiled. "May I take your things?"

"No, were fine." said Danielle and Yuya.

"Miss. Angel's, this is my dearest friend and maid Sara." He smiled. "Miss. Sara these beautiful young ladies are Miss. Yuya Angel and Miss. Danielle Angel."

"Hello." Sara bows at the two girls. "Nice to meet you."

" Same here Miss. Sara." They bow back.

"Miss. Sara, can you show a place our guest a place to change their cloths?"

"Right away, Mr. Sanada." She smiles. "By the way, your father wants to speak with you in his studies." She frowns then smiled again. "Come on ladies."

Danielle and Yuya followed Miss. Sara.

Yukimura went up the stairs and headed towards his father's study. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Father?"

"Come in Yukimura." Yukimura opens the doors and saw his father sitting at his desk and he saw his brother, Nobuyuki, sitting in a chair in front.

" You wanted to see me, father." He looks at his brother then his father. "Is something wrong?"

"Yukimura, my son, sit down please." Said his father.

Yukimura sat down. His father took a deep breath and looks at his young son.

"Yukimura, I have sent for you here because I want to talk to you about the family business."

"Family business?" he questions. "Are we going bankrupt?"

"No," sighs his father. "It is time for me to pass it on to the next generation of the Sanada family." He got up. "I can't rely on your older brother because he has join forces with the **Tokugawa's**." he said angry.

"The Tokugawa company is doing much better then Sanada so I moved to their business." Said Nobuyuki. "Their business good pay and good management."

'Then why is her here?' thought Yukimura.

"Yukimura, I know you are only 16 and don't know a clue about the business world but I'm passing the company to you. Saturday night we are going to have dinner with Angel Family and Muramasa Family that are the strongest company of all. I need your help to combine the company into one to bring the Sanada's up."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"The Muramasa and Angel family are a very rich family."

Beep! Beep! 

Yukimura's father touch the speaker and listen.

"Yes, Miss. Sara?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Yukimura guest are waiting for him downstairs."

"I'll send him down soon." He smile then let go of the button.

"Are you dating an Angel?" question Nobuyuki.

"Both of us are just friends." He smiles.

"Yukimura, I want you to really listen to what I have to say to you and you better do it."

* * *

**In Gameroom…**

"What's your name?" she ask the cat while teasing it with a string. "Come here."

The cat jump in her lap and went in her face.

" I didn't mean face to face." She smiles. Danielle touches the collar and saw the name Kohaku. "Kohaku is a pretty name." She rubs its stomach and got bit. "Ow!" her finger was still in its mouth. "Let go." She said in a little demanding voice but still smiling.

Kohaku looks at her then let go slowly.

"You remind me of my cat at home." She got up from the chair and into the bathroom. She washs her hands and looked around in this huge room full with games and other stuff. She walked to the back and saw family pictures on the wall. "Ahahahaha." She laughed when she saw a picture of Yukimura in diapers.

Ring! Ring! Cell Phone

Danielle went in her pocket and answered her cell phone.

"Danielle here." She smiled.

**I have a job for you girls so get the other girls ready**

"Sounds like fun." She giggled.

Target: In Fukuoka city bank. "What time?" 

**2 o'clock sharp**

"How much?" 

**2,000 Yen each**

"All right." She smiles.

Where are you? 

"I'm in the home of Mr. Sanada." She sat down. "We are about to go to the mall."

**How was your first day?**

"School was fine but not for Yuya." She laughed. "She got groped byt some boy."

**She's pissed, I know. Anyway, we have a new team member.**

"Male or female? Name?"

**Female and name is Okuni no Izumo.**

"You are such a pervert. With all these girls you have."

**Girls are better fighters, soft and flex—**

"You sicken me man." She hangs up. "I'm tired and hot."

"Come on now." Said a voice. "Let's go." Yukimura came in the room smiling.

"About time." She gets up.

"I was trying to look my best for you."

"This is not a date." She walks past him.

'She got back.' He looked at her butt while she walks by.

**(Ladt Danielle: I'm not giving what she is wearing in this chapter. Maybe next time hehehee.)

* * *

**

**In the Mall…**

**Ashley and Sasuke were in a photobooth taking their **first picture together.

"Let's take a normal." She entered a Yen coin. "Express your self and feelings." She sat down next to him and smiles.

Flash

"My feelings?" he questions.

"Yeah," she lookes at him then realizes he was closer to hers and their noses were just one move away. "Sasuke?"

**Flash**

Sasuke and Ashley lips met finally and the camera flashed again.

Flash 3

They were looking at each other with blushes on their faces and Ashley turned away a little.

Flash 4

Ashley sitting on his lap making out.

Flash 5

Ashley was still on his lap but her bra strap and left shoulder was showing.

Flash 6

Sasuke was looking down to her open shirt and his face was red. Ashley was looking down at him with a red face also.

Flash 7

Sasuke was kissing her neck and she was putting her hands through his hair.

Flash 8

Sasuke had his shirt off but she had her shirt still on. Her back was on the wall while he stood in front of her nibbling on her ear.

Flash 9

Her face was red and he was saying something in her ear with a grin on his face. Last Flash

Ashley was sweating, hair wet, a red line going across her face, mouth was open, and her left hand was going through her hair. Sasuke is not in the picture screen.

* * *

**Kyo and Yuya were in a love tunnel together. **They were in a red cave and in a boat listening into soft music. It was an hour long because it was slow and it traveled all the way to the other side of the mall.

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this." She rolls her eyes.

"What's the matter?" ask Kyo.

""What do you mean?"

"You're sitting on the other side of the boat."

"So?"

"Come closer before I'll come over their and get you my self." He made an evil grin.

Yuya gets up and sat in front of him. "Why is it so cold in here?"

'Because I paid the man to put the AC on.' he thought while looking at her nipples harden. 'Oh shit. I'm so aroused right now.' He got up from the other side and sat next to her. "Here, I'll hold you." He wraps his arms around her.

Yuya blush. "Kyo…?" She can feel his manhood harden and getting longer.

"Hmm?" he place her sitting between his legs.

She can feel his manhood going between her butt crack. "Kyo, stop it." She said softly.

"Stop what?" his hands were under her breast holding them then moving his hands to her nipple. "Your cold." He lowers his hands to her waste, took her shirt out of her pants, entered her shirt, and began to feel up. "So softly. Feel good?"

"_Yes_!" she said while feeling his right hand playing with her thong's long then going feeling her outside thong were it was very moist. "Kyo." She moans his name then leans into him to see his face and those beautiful blood red eyes.

"This will feel good." He held the condom package from Health class in his hand. "Today you will no longer be a virgin."

Yuya kiss him while he lays her on a flat surface on the boat.

* * *

**Sesshormaru and Michelle were in the bookstore looking at books.**

"Why did we come here again?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I want a anime book." She picked up an anime and went towards the counter.

When she paid for it they headed towards the arcade area where they saw Sophia and Benitora playing games.

"So, what do you want to play first?" asked Michelle.

"Um…" he looked around. "Car Racing."

"Boy and their car races." She giggled then went over to the game. "Oh, we need 2 tokens for each."

"Got them." He came over with 10 dollars worth of tokens. He sat in a seat next to her and placed the tokens in. "Because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"I didn't think you would." She smiled then prepared the seat to drive. "10 laps."

"Sure, what ever."

* * *

**Sophia and Benitora was going on the game called 'Dance Trivia 3000'**.

"Be prepare to loose." She giggled.

"Free style. We stop when we want too all right?"

"Sure." She looked at him. "Let's get ready."

"Yeah, for you too loose."

"Please." She rolled her eyes and stood in her position on the plate form.

**Ready…. Set…. Dance! **Machine said

They began to dance.

* * *

**Back in the love tunnel with Yuya and Kyo…**

Both teenagers were on the boat bottom still making out until Yuya pushed back but Kyo was still on her neck.

"Kyo, wait." She push him again but he wouldn't come off. "Kyo, stop."

Kyo was in his world of lust and the right to need what ever he can to get it. He then opens her legs by his knee forcing their way though. Once he got through he start to undo her pants and his.

"Kyo, no!" she yell.

"Don't worry, you will feel good. I promise I wouldn't hurt you."

"No, **stop!"**

Yuya then touch him on the head and he past out on her chest. "I'm sorry Kyo but you took it too far," she push him off of her and got up. She dressed both of him them felt horrible about what he almost did to her. She took the condom pack and through it in the water.

"Sorry Kyo but I think I'll like to keep my virginity to my self." She said while looking in the water. "Boat go faster!" she yelled then looked around. 'Let's shut the who Love Tunnel down so I can get out of her faster.' She touchs the boat.

* * *

**Yukimura and Danielle were in the long hall of stores walking side by side.**

"So, were do you want to go first?" ask Danielle.

'I want to go shopping for bra's so I can see what size you wear.' He thought while drooling a little. "How about the Art store?" he smile.

"All right."

They went in the art store and saw art supplies and peaces of beautiful art.

"Wow, pretty." She looked at one with the four guardians on it. "Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko." She looked at the beautiful and colorful picture."What company did this?"

"Your fathers company." He looked at the picture. "It's pretty."

"My father did have a taste in art." She smiled. "Now, I remember this picture. It was like the Michelle did when she was little."

She looked away. "Well, since we are in here I think I'll get some art supplies I need for school." She went over to the shelf with sketch pads on it.

"I do the same."

A young man, about their age, was looking at Danielle while bending down to a lower shelf. "Damn." He said softly. He then went around the counter and went over to them. "Miss. Angel."

Danielle and Yukimura looked at him.

"It is you." He smiled then took her hand. "It's an honor to meet you." She shook her hand then felt on it. 'Soft skin'

"Hello," she looks at him. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Yukio Taro." He smile. "I'm a big fan for your art work from your company."

"Um, thanks." She backs up a little. "Um… it's not my company. It's my fathers."

"Wow, you are cuter in person." He moves closer to her. "So, how's the family--

"I found what we've been looking for." Said Yukimura while standing between them. "We will like to buy this." He shows him a coloring book.

Yukio made a small growl. 'Damn, boyfriend alert.'

"Oh, never mind." Giggles Danielle while taking Yukimura's hand and placing the coloring book down. "We can come back later."

They both went out the store.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I think I went over board with Ashley and Sasuke and Kyo and Yuya. I really wanted to have it plain hard to get but all well. With Yukimura's family business I'm not sure if I want this about families but let them all fall in love. Well, we will see. I'm still working on it.**


	3. Good start and Bad start

Samurai Deeper Meets Samurai Hot Girls High School 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Good start and Bad start**

Back at the High School Migeira and his student, Okuni, were organizing the classroom. Well, that's what they told the other teacher's that was they were doing. They were really making out with the shades down on the window doors. Mr. Migeira had his zipper down and Okuni's hand in his pants while he was holding her and feeling her breast inside of her shirt.

"Hmmm…." Moans Okuni.

"That feels so good Okuni." He said in her ear.

"I know… what else who'd." she lets him sit on the desk with his legs open.

Back at the Mall… 

**Benitora and Sophia **were sitting on the bench in the middle of the stores and in front of the arcade. Sophia was holing a teddy bear that Benitora won for her. Benitora had his arm around her and stilling a kiss every second.

"That was fun." Smiles Sophia while catching one of Benitora's kisses. "Hmmm…"

They pull away from each other then smiles at each other.

"I agree."

"I never danced that much I life."

"Neither have i."

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the video game store." She gets up. "Come on baby." She reaches her hands for him.

"All right then." He takes her hand and was pulled up by Sophia. "Hey, you know my pops owns the video game Company so we can get discounts."

"That's cool."

"I know you should see my collection of video games." He puts his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"I would like to see it." She puts her hand in his back pocket.

"You busy after this?"

"It's 5 now and I have to get back home by 7:00."

"At 6 we can go then?"

"Sure."

Yuya and Kyo… 

Kyo woke up and found himself in a love boat by himself and out of the tunnel. He sat up and looks around to find Yuya but found other girls looking at him instead.

"Yuya?" he gets out of the boat and looks around. 'Why is my head hurting? What did that girl do to me?'

"Excuse me Sir." Said the man that owned the Love Tunnel. "The young lady with you told me to tell you that she went home."

"What?" he growls and takes the man by the collar.

"She told me to tell you that when you have awakened."

Kyo let go of him and walks away. 'Damn it.'

Yuya was in the mall getting ready to leave but was stopped because she bumped into this blind guy. He was very handsome for a blind guy and she thought he was really cute.

"Sorry, excuse me," she bows

"No it's my fault." he bows his head down lower. "I'm very sorry."

Yuya looks up and smiles a little and the boy she crashed into had beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, I know you." he smiles back. Your Yuya Angel, right?"

"Yeah." she blushes a little.

"My name is Akira. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

**(Lady Danielle: So what I let Akira see. I wanted him to see and it's my story so deal with it!)**

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I am sorry because this is short like hell. I'm sorry but my head is kinda out of it.**


End file.
